


your body is a temple

by amber_management



Series: eudora's big boy, stuffed full to bursting [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Body Worship, Dirty Talk, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Feeding Kink, Food Kink, Force-Feeding, Hand Feeding, No Sex, Rope Bondage, Safe Sane and Consensual, Stuffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:35:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21543112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amber_management/pseuds/amber_management
Summary: diego hasn't exactly had the best of times, but luckily, patch knows exactly how to fix that
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves/Eudora Patch
Series: eudora's big boy, stuffed full to bursting [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1832500
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	your body is a temple

**Author's Note:**

> at the end of the umbrella academy, deigo told klaus "my body is a temple" and i've been thinking about that ever since so here have this shit

It had been a long week, a long and hectic week, and so far there hadn't been anything that Diego had been able to do to calm himself.

He'd failed his final exam at the academy, and he'd been asked not to return (which he couldn't help but think was due to his childhood and what they know about the Umbrella Academy), so he was feeling a little bit sorry for himself after fucking up another thing he cared about.

But Patch knew him better than he knew himself, and she promised him that she'd be there for him, and he knew that she would. So after his final class at the academy finished, he said goodbye to Patch and went back to their apartment.

"Wait for me," she had whispered in his ear before he pulled away. "Get ready for me. I'll be there."

And so here he was, pacing back and forth across the floor of their shared apartment waiting for Patch to finish her lessons, and then return to him with armloads of shopping for their wind-down night. His body was practically vibrating with anticipation as he waited, and as the time neared ever closer, he made sure the heavy wooden chair with the sturdy back and armrests was placed carefully in the centre of the room in preparation, and when his impatience got the better of him, he made sure the soft blue rope was nearby and he checked it three times in the span of two minutes.

He got changed into something more comfortable- an oversized shirt and his underwear, and eventually, he sat in the chair with the rope in his lap.

He waited and waited and waited for what felt like forever until the doorknob jingled on the front door and Patch pushed her way inside, arms loaded down with shopping bags filled with junk food. normally, Diego would have gone and helped he carry it all in, but he had played this game long enough to know that once Patch wanted it to start, he had no choice but to obey. So he sat still on his little wooden chair and waited for her to make the first move.

What he thought was a lot of groceries was actually just some essentials, milk, eggs, ice cream, chocolate, peanut butter, while the rest were actually fast food bags from various chains, as if Patch had driven all around the city to get him a large variety of fatty and oily foods.

"Hey there, sugar," she greeted when she finally placed the bags down and turned to him with a grin. "How good are you? Sitting there and waiting for me like a good boy. I'm sure you're eager, and I'm sorry I kept you waiting, but I needed to make sure my baby was fed."

Diego knew better and didn't speak. That made Patch's grin get wider. "Aren't you good? So good for me, Diego, so very good. So patient. So... _hungry_."

She approached him, then, and instead of giving him what he desperately needed, she ran the rope over her palms and began winding it around his body, tying his arms to the chair and making him look pretty, all the blue rope against his dark skin. She liked the contrast, and Diego liked whatever she liked. She made sure it was tight, and made him test it for her, and only when she was satisfied did she stand and bring all the food closer. The smell made Diego drool, and he wasn't sure if it was flowing freely down his chin or not, but he couldn't even find it within himself to be embarrassed about it.

Patch got comfy on the floor as she pulled the first item out of the bag and unwrapped it. They both waited in silent anticipation for who would make the first move, but Diego knew it wouldn't be him. "Diego," Patch said finally, voice as sweet as honey. "What do you want?"

"To be fed," Diego said instantly. "To be full. For you to use me however you want."

With a smile, Patch jammed the first burger into his mouth in one mouthful, and Diego struggled to chew it all, his cheeks bulging, his body craving more. "Now, that's my good boy."

He finally swallowed it down in one thick gulp, so much it almost hurt, and before he even opened his mouth to plead for more, she was already pushing chips past his lips followed by a burger and more chips and-

It was everything that Diego had ever dreamed of.

The look on Patch's face was intoxicating, and so was the heavy waft of greasy fast food that she fanned up to his nose from the next bag she pulled over. "Are you full yet, Diego? Have you had enough?"

"No," Diego panted, belly starting to feel uncomfortably cramped in the best way. "Keep going. P-please?"

Patch purred. "Well, when you ask so nicely," and then she shoved another unwrapped burger into his open maw.

They liked to play this game. Patch liked to watch him eat, watch him devour food like nobodies business, liked rubbing his full belly and watching him moan and pant and plead for more. Diego liked making her happy, liked being so full that it hurt to breathe and it was difficult to move, and hell, maybe he even liked the soft layer of plush that was added to his hips and his ass and his stomach in the process. He knew that certainly, Patch did.

"So good for me, Diego," Patch said, taking a break from feeding Diego fistfuls of junk to rub her hands over his tight drum of a belly while his mouth was too preoccupied with chewing its latest fat-filled bite to answer her. "So big, so full. Do you feel full? I know you do- there's hardly any give left in that tummy of yours. I wonder how much more I have to feed you before you can't move, hmm? Would you like that? Would you like being so big, so fucking fat that all you could do is sit there while I feed you? Would you like that? Don't worry, I'd look after you. I'd keep you full every minute of the day."

Diego couldn't help but moan. Patch grinned at him with that coy look in her eyes. She knew what she did to him, and she loved it. "Patch," Diego huffed. "What are you trying to do to me? Kill me?"

"No," Patch hummed, "But filling you to the brim wouldn't hurt." and she pushed more food into his mouth, which Diego willingly accepted.

Normally by now, Patch would start to slow down, give Diego time to digest and relax and let the cramps pass, but it looked like tonight she was going for a different approach, and really Diego didn't even want to complain.

Before he knew it, the final bag of food was empty and Diego was swallowing down the last gulp of food. Panting, he tried to lean over but had to fall back with a painful grunt as his belly swelled out over his legs, full and firm and stuffed to the brim with more food than he'd eaten in a while, and Patch was just looking at him with adoration in her eyes. "That's all the food, big boy," she laughed lightly, and Diego keened. He loved when she called him names, and he also couldn't believe that he had eaten all the food she brought. Even for him, that was a lot.

"Patch," he moaned, breaking protocol for just a moment, but he didn't think that Patch would mind. "Ohhh, Patch. I'm so f-full, so full Patch, I can hardly b-breathe."

"Does it hurt?" she asked. He nodded. She smiled "Good. We'll take a break. Let your tummy digest, and then we'll get back to it, how does that sound?"

Diego didn't have the energy to tell her that it sounded fucking fantastic, but she must have guessed it from the look in his eyes because she chuckled and leant forward until she was over the swell of his belly, and she ran her hands over it, massaging the soft layer of fat covering the tightness underneath. Diego moaned at the contact on his sensitive skin. "You've really outdone yourself this time, baby. You really, really have. So eager to be stuffed like a turkey on thanksgiving," Diego choked out a laugh from where his head was tilted over the back of the chair. "So eager to make me happy. And let me tell you, you've made me very, very happy."

Moaning, Diego leant forward again so he could meet Patch's eyes. "P-Patch," he whined. "Patch, Patch, god. Fuck Patch. Look at what you do to me. I'm a fucking mess."

"Maybe," Patch ran her hands over Diego's stomach like a witch appraising her magic ball, and Diego loved the way her nails scraped over his skin. "But you're my fucking mess. My full fucking mess, filled to the brim with so much food. Could you stand now, if I untied you? Could you? Or would you just fall over and stay on the floor until the swelling went down? You look pregnant, Diego. My precious, wonderful Diego. You're beautiful," she leant down, her hair tickling his skin, to place a kiss on the mound. "Your body is a temple."

Huffing, Diego tried to lean towards her as much as he could to kiss her, but she just laughed at his efforts and she helped him by moving in closer and doing most of the work. "God, fuck, I love you. I love you."

"I love you, too," she said, pulling away but leaving one hand on his stomach. It had bloated out almost impossibly, and it made her feel proud. She couldn't love this man any more than she already did. "Ready for more?"

"Do you have more?" Despite everything Diego had just eaten, his stomach rumbled at the prospect of more food, and he looked around Patch to see if she had any more bags on the counter. "I'll take everything you give me."

"No," Patch said. "But I can get you something. What do you want?"

Diego licked his lips. "A drink wouldn't hurt."

Something nasty glinted in Patch's eyes as she stood, running her hands over Diego's belly. "A drink, huh?" she purred, and her voice was sickly-sweet and Diego found himself drowning in her eyes, as nasty as they looked. "I guess that mean's it's time to bring out the funnel."

"The funnel?" Diego huffed and his eagerness was plain even to his own ears. Patch only smiled at him as she went to the kitchen and pulled the funnel from its place under the sink, and Diego felt himself grow hard in his underwear at the sight. They'd done this enough for him to know exactly what that meant, and he was impatient. "E-Eudora," he whined. " _Eudora_."

"Patience, baby," she said as she pulled the now melted ice cream out of the shopping bag and took the milk out of the fridge. "You have to give the ice-cream time to melt," Diego whined again and she laughed at him. "Don't worry, I won't leave you hanging for long."

And then she slowly reached up and pulled her shirt over her head, then undid her belt and pushed her pants down to her ankles, until she was just standing there in the kitchen wearing nothing but her matching lace bra and underwear. Diego thought he would die.

She kicked her pants away and slowly made her way around the kitchen counter, holding the funnel in one hand, the tub of chocolate ice cream under her arm and the carton of milk in her other hand. "Eudora," Diego whispered as she approached, and she placed the tub of ice cream on his vast stomach as if using him as a table. She giggled. "Fucking hell, Eudora-"

"Shh," she said, stopping him from speaking by putting the end of the funnel in his mouth. He moaned around the tip. "I know, baby boy, I know. Just hold on. You can make me proud, can't you? It's only one litre."

He couldn't answer with the tube in his mouth, but she didn't even give him the opportunity as she started to slowly pour the thick full-cream milk down the funnel. The moment it hit his tongue he gulped it down greedily, despite the way his stomach protested and had to close his eyes as the milk settled heavily in his already over-packed gut.

Eudora kept talking while she poured. "God Diego, look at you. You're so beautiful. You're so eager for me, huh? You're so full, basically filled up to the gills, and yet you still want more, huh? You still want me to fill you until there was no space left inside you, want me to make you so heavy that you can't move. Would you like that? Would you like that, Diego? Yeah, you would, I can see it in your eyes. That's good- I want that too. I want you to be stuffed. The only thing I want you to think about is food, and my hands feeding it to you, and how much food you can fit into that tiny body of yours. Could you do that Diego? I know you can." she leant down slightly and licked the shell of his ear, not stopping the steady onslaught of milk, and whispered in his ear, "Next time, I'll put the funnel in your ass, and fill you up that way too. Then there really will be no space left inside of you that I haven't stuffed full."

Diego nearly choked on the milk but kept it down. His stomach was burning now, and it had moved past uncomfortable, and he wasn't sure how much more he could take. But he knew he would do whatever Eudora asked of him. Before he knew it, the carton was finished, and she discarded it on the floor.

But to Diego's confusion, she didn't remove the funnel from between his lips.

He'd forgotten all about the tub of ice cream she had rested on his swollen, over-stuffed belly, and she picked that up now with a sly grin. "You can handle a little ice-cream, can't you Diego? For me?"

This time, she waited for his answer, and after a moment of deliberation, he nodded. Eudora began to pour and compared to the taste of the milk, the sweet ice-cream was almost a blessing. He gulped it down greedily. She was right- he loved being full. He needed it. Needed her.

Soon, she stopped, and Diego wasn't sure at first if it was because the tub was empty or because she saw how much he was struggling. He was starting to feel light-headed, and his stomach had an actual pulse that matched the frantic beat of his heart, but when he glanced down, the tub of ice-cream was indeed empty and he had lost track of time with the methodic process of gulping it down and squeezing his eyes shut tight against the pain.

Eudora pulled the tube from his mouth, and Diego finally let out a low groan. He was in a lot of pain but incredibly turned on. She crouched down so she was below him and ran her hands over his sensitive stomach. "How you feeling, tiger?" she asked, her voice genuine as she continued to rub soothing circles into his flesh.

His breathing came in shallow pants- he hurt to breathe. "Full," he gasped. "Holy fuck, Eudora, I'm so fucking full."

"Good," she placed kisses on his tummy and Diego could barely feel them. "That's good. How about I untie you and we get you to the couch, huh?"

The moment both his arms were untied and removed from the armrests, he quickly reached forward to cradle his swollen belly and held it tightly. "Fuck, Eudora. I feel like I'm gonna explode."

"You look it, too," she laughed, reaching under him to try and lift him from the chair. "Now help me- I can't carry you on my own, and certainly not after tonight."

Together, they helped Diego waddle slowly to the couch and Eudora lowered him down on the cushions until he was lying flat with only his obscenely large stomach sticking up into the air. Eudora sat with her knees bracketing his legs and slowly rubbed his belly, and loved the way he moaned. "Listen to it- can you hear it?" it was true- his stomach was making loud gurgling noises as it struggled to digest all the food, and after all that milk and ice cream she had poured into his gullet, it sloshed around when she shook him, too. "You're _sloshing_ , Diego. God, you're beautiful." she ran her hands lower, to the crest of his stomach, the heaviest part that was red and swollen and puffy, and ran her fingers over the stretch marks that bloomed there. "Look at your cute little stretchmarks- even your body wants you to keep doing this. It's giving you more room."

Diego could feel his face heating up in a blush. "What else do you expect? We've been doing this for so fucking long that there were bound to be some changes."

Smiling softly, Eudora rubbed her hands over Diego's globe of a belly and tried to massage the pain away. "I like these changes. Too bad that they'll all be gone soon after you get back to your... midnight profession?

He couldn't help but snort. "That won't be happening for a while. I don't even think I'll be able to stand up like this let alone fight crooks in the middle of the night. Fuck, Patch, I think I'm about to burst. You fed me so much."

"You asked to be fed," Patch pointed out, and Diego moaned again because he knew she was right. "And this is what you get. Come on, don't pretend you don't enjoy it. If you didn't enjoy it..." she put her hand down his boxers and Diego's already restricted breathing got shorter. "... you wouldn't be so turned on right now, huh? So eager for me, no matter what it is."

Gasping, Diego tried to ignore her hand down his pants. "Oh my god, you really are trying to kill me."

"Maybe," Eudora purred as she placed delicate, angel-light kisses on the swollen flesh of his over-fed belly. "But you like this feeling. You like feeling as if you're about to explode. You like being so packed tightly with food that every movement is difficult. You like knowing how much food you managed to get down you. You like the thought of me feeding you until movement becomes impossible and then feeding you more and more until you don't know what it's like to not be fully. You would, wouldn't you?" she bent down and placed a kiss on his lips, tasting the lingering fast-food grease and sweetness of the ice-cream. "Say it. Tell me. Tell me how full you want to be. Tell me what you dream about at night, when you're alone, and all you can think about is how empty you are."

Diego gasped. He couldn't help it. "I love it," he panted. "I love the way you make me feel. I love how well you know me. I love how you push me past my limits and make me squirm. I love how you always know exactly what I need. I love being... f-full."

"Good, baby, I know you do," Eudora placed a delicate kiss on Diego's stomach. It was bigger than she'd seen it in a long while, and she was proud of him. "I know you do. You're so good for me. You're so big, so full. God, you're so full. I bet that if I tried to press into your tummy it wouldn't even move an inch, hm? Should I try it?"

There wasn't much he could do but moan low in his throat as Patch gently pressed down onto his stomach. She was right- it didn't move whatsoever, the skin stretched taught against the globe his over-full stomach had become, and he moaned as he thought about waking up tomorrow morning still stuffed full and unable to move from the pain, and needing to call Eudora to rub his stretch marks and kiss his skin. "Fuck,"

Eudora purred. "I know what you're thinking, Diego, and I like it very much," she ran her nails across his taut flesh and he made a startled, choking sound at the back of his throat that she laughed at. His eyes fluttered shut as he panted. "Maybe I can hook something up for you to keep you fed all the time? I know how hungry you get. And I know how full you can be, now. I've seen it with my own eyes. Maybe I'll have a tube hanging from the ceiling? I'll tie you to the bed with your cute belly sticking up into the air, and I'll put a tube in your mouth. I'll fill it up with whatever I wanted, and then I'll leave you there, drinking down whatever I give you until I come back to see how full and desperate you've gotten. Huh? Do you like that? I know your little friend does," she laughed as she trailed a hand down to rub lightly at his boxers before returning it to cupping his stomach.

"I-." Diego was seeing stars. "I like that. Y-yes, please. Can we-"

"Of course," Eudora promised. "Someday soon. But not right now though, if I put any more food in you, you really might explode."

It hurt to laugh, but somehow, Diego managed it, thready as it was. "I guess you won't be able to use my belly as a pillow tonight," he panted. "Too hard. No give. I doubt that it'll be very comfortable."

Humming, Eurdoa had a hungry look on her face that Diego always loved. "Oh well, I suppose your right. But that doesn't matter. I'm more than happy to settle for hearing it's sloshing by my ear all night," she said slyly as she reached out and shook his belly again, and the sound of all the somewhat-digested food and now-melted liquid glugging around in the tight sphere of his stomach made Diego gasped as he listened to it. It was so loud that it seemed to echo around the room, and Diego could feel it all inside him, shaking, moving, jiggling, and he couldn't believe that it was really all within him now. "That's all you, Diego," Eudora said, catching Diego's expression. "You fit so much inside of you. So much. I'm so proud of you. So very proud. You're so full. You're so good for me, my baby."

Panting, Diego reached a shaking hand up and cupped it around Eudora's cheek. "God, I fucking love you. _Eudora_ -"

"Don't speak, baby. I love you too," she placed a kiss on his belly button. "How about we get you to bed and get you cleaned up, huh? If you can move so far as to the bed, that is," the last bit was said teasingly.

Diego mustered he energy to grin, "You know, this is where I'd usually make some witty come-back, but I really don't know if I actually can make it to the bed without some sort of help," her laugh was magical.

**Author's Note:**

> ~dova


End file.
